Tending the Wound
by TheRev28
Summary: Yang treats a wound that Blake received during a routine hunt. Neither one expected what would happen next.


**A/N: So...yeah, I wrote another one. Though after writing a sad White Rose fic, I decided to go with a fluffy Bumblebee one. Because why not? Hope you enjoy!**

**Tending the Wound**

Blake and Yang sat on Blake's bed in their room at Beacon. They had just gotten back from a class hunt, and Blake was injured. Yang had the other girl's arm in her hand, examining the wound.

"Yang, I told you I can handle this myself," Blake said, pulling her arm away from her partner. "It's just a cut." Well, "cut" might not be the correct term - it ran the entire length of her upper arm. Beowolves shouldn't be that sneaky.

"Oh no you don't," Yang said, crossing her arms. "You just sit there and let me take care of this."

Even though Blake - between the two of them - was more inclined to be the medic in their partnership, she was secretly relieved that she didn't have to treat her own wound. Though maybe one last attempt just to keep up appearances…

"Really, Yang, I can handle it."

"Blake Belladonna, if you don't sit your cute little butt down, I will tie you to this bed."

Blake glanced at the blonde girl out of the corner of her eye, and one side of her mouth pulled up into an infinitesimal smile. Even though she knew that was just Yang being Yang, a girl could dream, right? She didn't say anything in response, just sat there and followed Yang's orders.

To her credit, Yang patched up the wound quite nicely. She cleaned it properly, and the dressings were neat and just tight enough. Blake was a little surprised, honestly. Not that she had doubted Yang, she had just...doubted...Yang…

Before Blake realized what was happening, Yang leaned forward and kissed the bandage. A spark jolted up her arm, and she physically recoiled from the unexpected touch. Yang also pulled back, her eyes wide and looking so apologetic.

"I'msosorry!" Yang said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just used to kissing a wound when I finish taking care of it because that's what I would do with Ruby when she got a boo boo when she was younger, and it just became one of those things, and - "

Blake cut her off by leaning forward and pressing her lips against Yang's. There was that spark again. When she pulled back a few seconds later, both girls' eyes were perfectly round, and Yang's jaw looked ready to hit the floor. Blood rushed to Blake's cheeks, and her ears threatened to twitch out of her bow. She opened her mouth with the intent to speak, but nothing came out. So she ran. In a flash, she was out the door and down the hall, leaving Yang in a stunned stupor.

For days afterward, Blake never let herself be alone with Yang. She could barely look the blonde girl in the face without her own turning bright red. Why on Remnant had she done that? She had never been one to act so impulsively before. She was better at keeping her feelings in check. Yang was her partner; she couldn't get attached like _that_.

A week after the incident, Blake was alone in the room, lying in her bed in her nightclothes and reading one of her books. Ruby and Weiss had left not long ago for a late-night spar, and she honestly didn't know where Yang was. Though the important part was that she wasn't in the room.

And right on cue, the door opened, and Yang walked in wearing her pajamjams. Blake immediately made herself as small as possible and kept her eyes on the book. She heard Yang sigh, and a moment later, she felt the foot of her bed compress as her partner sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Eventually, Blake couldn't take it anymore. She put the book down and looked at Yang, only to find the other girl already looking at her. Yang's face was neutral, but her eyes held a hint of...something. For once in her life, Blake decided to just talk. Let the words escape her without forethought. If anyone would understand that, it was Yang.

"Yang, I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking, and I just acted without realizing what I was doing, and I was stupid to risk our partnership - our _friendship_ - on such an impulsive - "

Blake was cut off by Yang's mouth covering hers. This time, the spark jumped straight to her heart, and she let out an involuntary purr. All too quickly, though, Yang pulled back.

"For as smart as you are, you can be really thick sometimes," Yang said, a little breathlessly. "I've been wanting to do that all week, but you never let us be alone."

"I...what?" Blake said, still reeling from the kiss.

"I like you, Blake. Have ever since the forest. When you kissed me, I couldn't believe it, but then you went all shy, and I never got the chance to tell you. So here I am telling you." Her face lit up in a big smile. "So whadda ya say?"

Blake didn't say anything. She just kissed her new girlfriend and left it at that.


End file.
